Perfect By Nature
by heartdevoured
Summary: When Lila Archer returns for Reid, Reid has to hurry to tell Morgan his feelings before she gets the chance to take him out of state... Based on Evanescence song Everybody's Fool


**This is amazing.**

**This story.**

**You should really read it right now.**

**Because it's one of my favorite stories to write so far.**

**WARNING: Future Morgan/Reid, non-con**

**Timeline: "Retaliation" **

**Okay read.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 1: Returns and Emotions

Spencer's mouth opened and closed in surprise.

Standing before him was Lila Archer, looking a bit older.

"Spence!" She pounced him a hug.

Spencer, who clearly couldn't hug back with his cane, patted her awkwardly on the back before pushing her away.

Lila only squeezed tighter, obviously upset with the lack of contact.

"Okay Lila, you can get off now…"

She reluctantly pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. What brings you here in Quantico?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Uh…my friend got hurt and I just wanted to be here for them, you know." Her hands played and fidgeted with each other.

_Nervous tick; sometimes out of random when distracted._

Spencer's not a profiler for nothing.

"Well I hope they'll get better. Thanks for visiting though."

Lila's face fell noticeably. "Yeah well, see you around."

"Okay, bye."

With that she walked away, slumping a little bit.

Maybe a lot.

Derek walked up looking upset than he usually does.

"What's she doing here?"

Spencer whirled around and smiled at the person standing in front of him.

"Hey Derek."

Sultry, slightly dazed.

Derek's serious face went to curious.

"Derek?"

Spencer suddenly came back to reality as he stuttered.

"Oh, uh…I just…"

"It's okay, kid. So, what's Lila doing here?"

"She said her friend was injured and she wanted to be there for them."

Whoever it was.

Derek calmed down and reached out to ruffle Spencer's long, curly hair.

_So soft and beautiful…_

Just to take quick notice.

"Okay kid. See you later, alright?"

Spencer nodded and took his time to stare off at Derek's presence.

_So strong and beautiful…_

Taking quick notice is all.

He limped off back into the bullpen as his mind raced to Lila.

She was clearly lying.

It's weird how hard it is to tell the truth and how easy it is to lie.

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More Lies about a world that never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame?**_

_**Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

Spencer looked at the T.V.

And there she was.

Standing there and putting on that phony smile.

So easy to lie…

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

"Reid!"

Spencer whirled around only to see Derek's fist flying out to his face, making a hard landing on it.

He fell hard on the floor, breaking his cane in the process.

_Damnit…_

Reaching up to his bruised cheek he looked up at Derek teary-eyed.

"Why Derek?"

_Slip of the tongue_

Derek's heart tugged at his broken voice, but he ignored it.

"Why? Oh, because you lied to me! Are you guys in some relationship of something?"

It was Spencer's turn to be angry.

"No! If so, why would you care? And I didn't lie to you, she lied to me!"

He reached out to the nearest desk and stood up.

"I really don't see why you had to hit me though."

His voice was soft.

_**But now I know she never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand over his head.

"I'm sorry Reid. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"No, I can do it. Good…"

"Can I at least get out your crutches?"

Spencer looked down at his broken cane.

"Just get me one."

Derek nodded and turned to the closets.

Spencer had the right mind not to break down in tears right there.

When will this pain in his chest stop?

When he tells Derek Morgan his feelings, that's when.

_**Without the mask**_

_**Where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself**_

_**Lost in your lie**_

Spencer quickly grabbed his crutch when Derek returned and limped out fast.

Guess it's not meant to go down.

_Yeah keep telling yourself that Spencer._

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

The distant call of 'Spencer!' went straight through his ears as he exited the BAU.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

It was never supposed to end this way!

Feeling betrayed, lied to, alone, and hurt, he just limped home.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

He got home, dropped his belongings, and just stared.

At what?

How pathetic his lonely life was.

If this wasn't real, he wouldn't be hurting right now.

_Too bad, so sad…_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**And somehow now you're everybody's fool…**_

**Author's Note: Nice right?**

**Right?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
